Review:30160 Bat Jetski/King of Nynrah
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 20:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC)}}| What do you think of this set? Awesome! wantwantwant Quite good I guess. A fair attempt at a set but it has a way to go. Stinkin'! Welcome to my review of 30160 Bat Jetski, the next in the series of my popular Super Heroes reviews. I picked this up free with The Sun newspaper today (I don't usually buy that rubbish, but I do make an exception when the words 'free' and 'LEGO' are put together!). The bag 30160bag.JPG 30160bagback.JPG The polybag which contains the set is what you'd expect from a promotion. The artwork depicts Batman enjoying himself on his jetski, firing a missile at an unseen target. The grey suited Batman is illustrated across the top, swinging into action and representing the DC Universe line. The back is slightly unusual though, as it's white. It also features the devious arch-villain, Max. Instructions 30160ins.JPG The usual again here, the instructions for this set are fold-out but are double-sided, leaving no room for adverts for other sets . The front is the same boxart as the front of the polybag. Building the set! 30160parts.JPG 30160build1.JPG 30160build2.JPG 30160build3.JPG 30160build4.JPG 30160comp.JPG As we can see here, the build is simple but streamlined. The flick-fire missiles can be moved up and down like the back wings/fins. The printed "control panel" brick is underneath the handlebars. Batman is forced to stand during every voyage on the Bat Jetski as he simply can't sit and reach the handlebars at the same time. There's no batarang in this set, but I'm sure the Caped Crusader can make up for that with his missiles. Minifigures Of course, you get the black-super-heroes-suited-Batman in this set. What's different about this one though is that he has the new cowl part that was reported a few weeks ago. Seeing as it represents the Dark Knight Rises cowl more than the comic cowl, I'm sure hardcore Batfans will think it strange to put it on a comic minifigure. Still looks great though. Look, here's a picture. Playability Unless you're the type that collects purely for display or minifigures, the main focus (especially with the little ones) is playability. After all, LEGO wouldn't be LEGO if it didn't make a good toy. I was going to make our hero fight Catwoman (as she's the only Batman villain I have) but then I remembered that both cats and motorbikes hate water. So I gave him some Chitauri to chase after instead. :D Conclusion If you live in the UK, you're reading this on May 19th and haven't done so already, I highly recommend you get down to your nearest WHSmiths and pick one up. The total cost of this set is just 50p, because that's how much the newspaper costs. A bargain in anyone's eyes. Remember, any questions or comments about this set or review can be posted on the talk page. Thanks for reading! Feedback How did you find this review? Excellent! A high-quality piece of work. Not bad, but could be better. BORING. Category:User reviews Category:Super Heroes Reviews